


Pet names

by yaiga



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Agnes and her huge-innocent crush on Red, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Multichapter, Pet Names, Red and his huge-romantic crush on Elizabeth, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, explicit chapter 8, my -very fluffy less angst- version of TBL after 5x08, my Agnes is 3-4years old, totally Lizzington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: They gazed at each other for a while, a pleasant silence settling between them. “She looks lovely” he thought, watching the color of her cheeks finally returning to normal, her blue eyes as beautiful as he remembered, she looked alive, and he sighed inwardly, his eyes going soft and adoring.





	1. Pet names

-Hello? Is someone there? Elizabeth???- he said tapping lightly the screen in front of him, nervous.

This had been Dembe’s idea. They were abroad, in a business deal that had taken longer than planned, and he had grown restless with the need to check how was doing Elizabeth. After all, it had been just 3 months since she had woken up from coma.

Feeling the increasing wariness of his friend, Dembe proposed to set a videoconference where his friend could not only hear but watch the person he cares the most, and so, soothing his fears and worries.

-You’re sure this is a good idea? - Red asked Dembe doubtful – I don’t know if you noticed, but technology is no my thing- he replied looking at the laptop in front of him as it was an alien device.

-Yes, you just need to have patience. I already called Elizabeth. She knows-

Suddenly the screen lighted up, the familiar face of a woman appearing in it.

-Lizzie!!! – he exclaimed thrilled, the broad and joyful smile on his face doing nothing to conceal his excitement- How are you? You look much better-

-Hello Red- she smiled back softly - I _feel_ better, thanks. What about you and Dembe? I thought you were arriving yesterday. You look tired - she asked frowning.

-Oh…that, we’re fine, it just took longer, but hopefully in two days we should be there, do not worry. How is Agnes? -

Even through the screen she could see how his eyes glinted at the mention of her daughter’s name.

-She is big, and beautiful, and perfect… and asking for you every single day. I’m almost kind of jealous- she replied, feigning annoyance.

-Oh…- Red leaned back on his chair, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, not knowing what to say. He never had had the intention to compete for Agnes’s attention. After 10 months spent raising the child, he was as attached as her.

Watching the awkward and uncomfortable expression crossing his face, Elizabeth chuckled.

-I’m kidding Red- she laughed, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding - I’m actually very grateful you had taken care of her when I…couldn’t, providing every thing she needed. I have no words to thank you- she finished carefully.

-My pleasure Lizzie, my pleasure-

They gazed at each other for a while, a pleasant silence settling between them. “She looks lovely” he thought, watching the color of her cheeks finally returning to normal, her blue eyes as beautiful as he remembered, she looked alive, and he sighed inwardly, his eyes going soft and adoring. The peaceful exchange was broken abruptly for the sound of small feet rushing up the stairs.

Elizabeth turned her head away from the screen, in clear expectation, till a curly, blonde head appeared at the door, panting, barefoot and with her pink little dress all ruffled.

-Is it him mommy? Is it him? – asked the eager child, eyes shining - Let me see, let me see- she jumped stretching her arms.

Elizabeth grinned, lifting her squirming daughter up on her lap. The child almost threw herself forward when she saw Red in the screen, her big blue eyes widening in happiness.

-BOO BEAR!!!- Agnes exclaimed beaming.

-Monkey!!! – replied Red, looking just as excited as the child – How are you baby? Are you being a good girl?-

Agnes nodded enthusiastically, still smiling. Suddenly her tiny face turned sad. -Where are you? I miss you…When are you coming home?-

-Oh sweetheart, so sorry I’m late. I promise I’m going to make it up for you okay? I’m bringing delicious sweets for all of us-

Agnes was on her knees over Elizabeth’s lap, the rest of her body resting over the table where the laptop was located. She looked back at her mother (who was clearly enjoying the exchange between those two), and leaned further, both hands around her mouth, whispering conspiratorially to Red.

-I have been taking care of mommy as we promised. I walk with her in the mornings, and she lets me brush her hair later. She is so funny boo bear and she loves to kiss and cuddle with me, and she sings better than you. I like mommy a lot and she is so pretty. I know why she likes you so much- the child winked naughty.

Red felt himself blushing at her words, not because were coming from the child, but because Liz had heard the whole thing, specially the last part.

-You know, mommy and I went to the shelter yesterday, and she let me have a pup, he is so fluffy boo bear! I named him Sylvester, like the cartoons we watched. Where is uncle Dembe?-

-He’s busy now monkey, but told me he send hugs and tickles- Red replied.

Agnes nodded.

-Ok boo bear, now I have to bath and feed Sylvester, please come back soon. Love you- she said as she pressed a wet kiss to the screen.

Agnes leaned back to be cradled for her mother, who caressed her hair softly kissing her forehead.

-Go and brush your teeth too pumpkin- Liz said dropping her daughter to the floor.

-Okay mommy- the child replied as she left the room.

Elizabeth looked back at the screen, a pleased Red in the other side.

-She is really adorable Lizzie- he said heartwarming.

-I know, and I’m glad you two get along that well… _boo bear_ \- she teased amused.

Red cleared his throat, embarrassment all over his features, when he heard the pet name coming from Liz’s lips.

-I’m happy you were enjoying this Lizzie-

She giggled, and Red relaxed, trying to remind the last time he had heard that sound coming from her.

-It totally suits you- she added still smiling- Come back soon, we miss you-

-Lizzie…- he sighed- I have to go now. Have a good night- and with that, the screen turned blue again.

 

 

Later that night when Elizabeth was tucking Agnes in bed, while she kissed her daughter good night, she felt her little hand tugging softly at hers.

-What is it baby? - she asked at the concerned face of her daughter.

The child bite her lower lip, a trait she had learned mean her daughter was worried.

-Mommy…Can boo bear be my daddy? - asked Agnes in expectation.

Elizabeth’s eyes widened in surprise, but soon she smiled softly to the child.

-Do you really like your boo bear ehh?- she asked amused. -Tell you what…let’s ask him when he comes back- Agnes grinned happily, closing her eyes and squeezing her teddy bear.


	2. Do you wanna be my daddy(Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you lovely people and your encouraging comments and kudos.

Red had spent the whole day hanging around Agnes and Elizabeth since his arriving. The jetlag didn’t seem to affect him too much, possible because of he had spent the entire comeback flight napping, what could he do? He felt much more relaxed after knowing both girls were doing great together.

After Liz woke up from coma it had been like mother and daughter meet for the first time again, of course Liz was totally in loved with her daughter, but seeing her that grown up after the last memories of her being a baby was really shocking. Agnes was thrilled to meet her mom too, Red enjoyed telling her anecdotes and taking her to visit her, and at this point the child believed her mother was kind of a superhero, fighting against baddies, after all the cool things Raymond had told her. But after the heartwarming first meeting (a positively stunned Elizabeth gazing at a very enthusiastic and grinning Agnes crawling to her to kiss and hug her), they had got alone just well. Very soon they were laughing like those 10 months haven’t existed; curiously both girls shared that strange humor sense, making jokes only the two of them understood, and Agnes was all over her mom.

After the two-full hours of fulfilling an unquiet and inquisitive Agnes about his whereabouts and basically what he had been doing this past weeks (of course, he kept for himself the nasty details), he’d been delivered the gifts he had brought for the girls, Liz has been pleased and thanked him with a smile, but the effusive little child had been all over him, peeping his face with kisses.

They have been walking to the beach, Liz’s usual morning exercise to stretch her limbs and improve her breathing in direct contact with the ocean, maybe some jogging or swimming, but not this morning, not when Red was next to her.

She still didn’t know how to bring up the subject, how to properly thank him everything he had done for her and her daughter. The time, this place - a dream beach house-, the money spent to keep her alive while she was in coma, doctors, nurses, a private gym at the house for her recovery. She always had known he cared so much about her, but still her selfish self-preferred to think the worst about him, and never had been shy to let him know.

But now, after all that had happened, her daughter worshipping for this man and how close they were, clear evidence of the amount of time he had dedicated to her, make her feel mild embarrassment at her previous judgment.

Stealing furtive glances at her, with no idea of her inner struggle, Red mused about how much she had improved in those months, and in the past few weeks. She was wearing a tropical short yellow dress, showing more flesh than usual for her, with matching sandals which were now in her hands, while she walked barefoot digging her feet in the sand. She was lightly tanned; her hair was longer, the dark locks falling over her naked shoulders, and for eleventh time that morning he felt the need to brush back her hair with his fingers, leaving exposed that creamy skin of hers to be kissed by the morning sun. Yeah, she looked gorgeous, and he was scraping his brain to find a topic of conversation before he keeps drooling all over her.

Agnes was ahead, enjoying herself  in her little yellow dress, very alike at her mother's, her unruly curls tucked under a hat, running after the excited pup, and squealing every time her barefoot feet touch the cold water.

-A dog ehh???- he asked, taking her out of her reverie, his chin gesturing to the pup.

-It worked for me…at her age - she responded nonchalant.

Red grabbed her arm suddenly, stopping her walk, catching immediately the meaning of her reply.

-Lizzie… - he looked at her, his eyes suddenly very soft and sad - Agnes is not an orphan. She has YOU-

-And you- She smiled softly when his eyes widened - I know Red, but my daughter is quite a smart girl. She wanted a pet; she said the coolest girls has pets, even her mommy had had a pet…no idea WHO had told her that- she said looking at him, narrowing her eyes suspiciously- she even picked the pup and its name. Besides, I just wanted to spoil her for a while, and a pet gives her some kind of responsibilities and that sounds good to me-

-Mommy, mommy!!! - shouted Agnes, as she run to them, the pup tailing behind- What are we having for lunch today? I’m so hungry-

-You just ate a whole pecan pie by yourself – exclaimed Red, crouching down at her height peeking at her nose, her ears, making open her mouth - Where do you keep that much food ehh??? Here? - he tapped her belly, very soon the fake quest becoming tickles, making the child twist on the sand.

-Boo…bear…stooop! - Agnes said gasping and laughing, the dog licking her face excited, as Liz and Red both smiled at her.

Red pulled back, straightening himself leaving a still amused Agnes on the ground.

-And what do you want for lunch baby? - asked Liz after her daughter sat, her hair even messier now with traces of sand.

-Not fish please, boo bear likes fish but I don’t like fish and Sylvester doesn’t like it either- the dog barked at the mention of its name- we’re not cats. What about…Ice cream?-

-Baby, that’s no food. Let’s do this, we’re having beef for lunch, do you like beef right?- she said, touching the tip of her nose, helping her to her feet as she brushed her skirt of sand.

The pouting child nodded, grabbing her mother hand, and in the other taking one of Red’s, making them march with her.

-But I can have some ice cream first???- she tried her very trained, infallible puppy eyes face.

-Let’s see!- responded Red, never missing the surprise in Liz’s face looking at her daughter between the two of them, holding hands, some long ago memories coming back to his mind.

 

 

Elizabeth woke up at the feeling of emptiness between her arms. Since she had woken up from coma, Agnes always slept her afternoon naps with her, cuddled like a little ball between her arms, and she relished sniffing the hair of her daughter, enjoying the sweet still baby smell of her nape, it was somehow…soothing.

She put on a robe and walked down the stairs, following the giggling coming from the studio, the door barely open, and then again the snickering and a grave voice talking. She took a look inside and her heart warmed at the view. There they were.

Red, in a short-sleeved shirt and pants, with Agnes in cute pink pajamas sat content on his lap, in front of the open piano, the bench too small for her to have access to the keyboard.

-Come on monkey…show me what you can do! - encouraged a smiling Red to a very blinking Agnes- Did you practice it right?-

Agnes covered her face with her hands in shame, peeking through the fingers when she finally took a deep sigh, dropping her tiny hands and gesturing like a forty something year-old housewife.

-Okay boo bear…I was busy- she declared.

-You busy? Yeah, right- he replied, not buying it.

-I was taking care of mommy…and Sylvester, I had to bath him and feed him, and sing him to get sleep and…and…- she stammered as she saw Red narrowing his eyes at her- Okay, I forgot what you taught me boo bear, don’t be mad- she pouted.

-It’s fine sweetie- he replied giving her a peck in the cheek- Anyway, you have done a great job with your mom. Now, let’s play okay?-

-You’re going to sing to me? - Agnes asked with hopeful eyes.

Red seemed to consider it -I don’t know, you’ve already said your mom sings better-

-Boo beaaaar…come on- she encouraged him, placing both tiny hands on every side of his face and placing a wet kiss on his chin.

-Alright baby- Red smiled at the show of tenderness from the most adorable creature in his world - What song are we playing...your favorite maybe?-

The child nodded eagerly, those blue eyes of hers shining.

-Okay so, you will do what I tell you ok?-

 

Liz pulled back from the threshold where she unconsciously had rested her body while looking at those two having that charming chat. They didn’t notice her presence and that was for the best.

She had finally had the chance to seen them interact with each other, and was truly delightful. It wasn’t a mystery her daughter was fascinated for Reddington, even her had to admit always had felt the same feeling for the man, and he was really amazing, and loving with her little girl.

Liz returned to her afternoon routine of physical exertion more relaxed, maybe some swimming in the beach would be after all.

 

Agnes was leaned over Raymond’s chest listening him to play in bliss, when he ended the final note, smiling down at her.

-Boo bear, do you love me? - asked the child, with those big eyes of her very wide. Red chuckled.

-Of course I do, you’re my little monkey of the wild jungle - he said ruffling her blonde curls with joyful delight at the happy giggles of Agnes.

-Boo bear…do you wanna be my daddy?-

Red froze at the question, if there would be a thing he was sure about in his life it was the answer to that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you maybe had noticed, in this AU there's no "daddygate thing", Elizabeth has never believed Reddington is her father, no bones suitcase, sometimes characters can may be ooc(trying my best they aren't), but it's my version so bear with me. 
> 
> Sorry any mistakes, but this one was posted in a rush with almost no editing, I'm going abroad and I just wanted to let you something to read.


	3. Do you wanna be my daddy? (Part II)

Red looked into those sparkling blue orbs of the expectant child on his lap, feeling his heart swelling with emotion.

-Agnes, I’m not your father- he replied very seriously.

-I know- the child slouched, glancing at her fingers, now fiddling with the hem of her PJ’s- but my daddy is gone, I don’t even remember his face boo bear- she looked at him with a sadness that almost breaks his heart- mommy shows me pics of him, and she cries late in the night sometimes, she doesn’t know I know…but I do, he left us mommy and me, and I don’t want you leave us too-

-I’m not going anywhere baby- he said tipping her chin up softly, while his thumb caressed tenderly her fluffy right cheek -I’ll be here for your mom and you-

-…and I would love to be your daddy, you have no idea how much my little monkey –his eyes misty now. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his own tears at bay- but I’m not sure your mother be okay with it, and believe me when I tell you it’s never a good idea to annoy your mom, she could be quite scary-

-Oh…but mommy was the one who told me I should ask you about it, I think she’s fine with it- the child was fast in reply.

-You sure? - Red frown, unbelieving.

-Yeah! - she nodded enthusiastically.

-Alright! - he responded, not convinced at all, he had to hear it from Elizabeth’s own mouth those words to believed it.

Agnes squirmed on his lap, turning around to face him, now a sudden shyness not at all like her on her pretty little face, chewing at her lower lip nervously.

-So… is it okay if I call you daddy now?- her eyes shine hopeful.

Red rubbed the back of his neck, the mix of his feelings for the child, the volatile temper of her mother and the regained calm in their relationship (a calm he was interested by no means in destroy), taking its toll on him. But again, he could say no to the child, not that he really wanted to.

-I…I think so-

-Yay! Daddy!!- Agnes yelled, throwing her arms around his neck, once again, showing her innocent affection in way of a rain of wet, sloppy kisses over Red, who hugged her affectionaly, and kissed her hair. 

 

Red needed to talk to Liz. Agnes was truly delighted with the idea of her lovely boo bear being her daddy, actually Red was pretty ecstatic himself, it has never been a secret he had a soft spot for Lizzie’s daughter, probably even before he knew it was a girl, and well, after those dreadful ten months of uncertainty about Liz’s recovery Agnes has been a balm, a sticky, messy, over joyful second chance, a world of possibility, and the strength to not fall in despair. But again, he needed to be sure Lizzie was okay with it, he was by no means, interested in supplant her real father place in the life of the child, and he wanted Liz to understand it. He looked into her room finding it empty and was told she had gone out for a swim in the beach. 

 

When Red arrived to the beach Liz was nowhere to be seen. The robe, the protector lotion and the towel were left on the sand while the place looked deserted, the sea was quite agitated, high waves crashing on the shore, and maybe because of the familiar of the scene, or maybe because of it has been a few seconds since his arrival and he still couldn’t spot Liz, but he started panicking.

-Elizabeth! Elizabeth! - he called aloud, running to the shore, worry creasing his forehead, already taking off his shoes, an unsettling and terrifying familiar sensation he had used to in this last year tugging at his guts: fear. 

Unexpectedly Elizabeth’s head emerged from the water, panting, and he almost fell on his knees at the relief. She waved at him, approaching in swiftly braces to the coast.

-Anything wrong with Agnes? - she asked, breathless, body still underwater, when she noticed the apprehension on his face.

-No…no, Agnes is fine, I just thought you…you- he looked at her confused gaze- Never mind- he waved it off.

Suddenly Elizabeth rose up, walking on the sand like a sea goddess, dripping water, wet hair sticking on her face and shoulders, those blue eyes of hers shining brightly reflecting the golden glow of the afternoon sun, clad in a very alluring red bikini which let nothing to imagination, the hard peaks of her nipples visible through her top, accentuated by the cold breeze. “Oh my, she is indeed way much better” he thought. Drops of water glistening on her skin, or falling down tracing her curves, especially a few naughty ones, which rolled between her breasts, caressing her toned abdomen to disappear underneath the rim of her bikini bottom, and finally her amazing long legs. And Red’s mouth hanging open ogling unabashed to her until he caught himself and turned his head to the side, blushing furiously and cursing himself in every language he knew, missing Liz’s smirk. 

He busied himself taking the towel from the sand and handling it blindly to her, still not looking in her direction, embarrassed not just for looking, but also for noticing that other parts of his anatomy had reacted as well, thanks God he was wearing jeans. “What the hell is wrong with me, she is going to think I’m a perv, but with that body she should be wearing a warning sign around her neck, where did she get that bikini? Red is indeed her color! Get a grip Raymond” he admonished himself, while wishing the earth swallow him.

Elizabeth put on her robe, toweling her hair dry, while enjoying the many shades of red the Concierge could turn into, grinning while he looked ahead. Finally, after the moods cooled down and other places too, they started to walk back to the house. Awkward silence between them, Red now distracted thinking how to bring up the topic he wanted to discuss with her first. After gaining some courage he spoke, his voice rough and incredible strange to his own hears.  
-Hmm, I came because I want to talk to you- he blurted out, glancing casually at Liz after the whole “eyeing” thing, noting her nose was slightly reddened, probably she had missed that spot when applying her solar protector, maybe he could suggest later some anti-inflammatory cream, possibly when she wasn’t staring at him that way that made the hair of the back of his neck stand up in attention.

-Uh…Agnes told me something before, and I just want to check it out with you, you know…to avoid misunderstandings- Red felt really weird, as if preparing himself for the time-bomb named Elizabeth.

-What is it?- Liz frowned at him, still drying her hair with the towel.

-Uh…well…I…well- suddenly he had forgotten how to form coherent sentences- I mean, she told me you were fine if she starts calling me… -he spoke every word in slow motion, encouraged by her confused face-…daddy-

Liz gazed at him seriously for a long full 30 seconds, watching all kind of emotions passing through his face, mostly wariness, she could guess he was wincing inside at her silent torture, suppressing the urge to laugh at him, of course she knew he thought she would be against such idea.

-Okay- she reacted, and started walking again, leaving a perplexed Red behind.

Leaving his momentarily trance, he was fast in approaching her again.  
-O...okay? - he asked, shocked at her nonchalant expression- Lizzie, are you alright? You sure you didn’t just bump your head with a rock or something out there? - he said while searching her face for some scratches or bruises.

-Red, I’m fine!- she replied chuckling- Look, I know our relationship always has been…strained, to say the least, and we have trust’s issues with the other, but I know you cared for Agnes…and me; and well, I have seen how close the two of you are, and for the past year you have been fathering her, so…if she is happy calling you daddy or whatever she wants to, well…I’m okay with it too-

-Uh…can you excuse me? I have to take a bath- she said when he didn’t move.

-Uh?- he asked in a haze, still processing what she had said, not having registered they were in front of the showers, when it finally hit him- Oh, sorry, I…I see you later- he said walking back to the backyard, needing some fresh air.  
“Uff, that was stressful, I think I aged 3 three years-old”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who ask when are we finally pass the bantering and enter the "real deal"(hot Lizzington), I have to say...I have no idea!  
> But anyway I hope you're enjoying these fluffy pieces, very far away of the angst of the real show.


	4. A lovely meal...in family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you lovely people for your encouraging comments and kudos, and for following me in this weird journey of what it could be. Enjoy..

-No Red, I can do it-

-Lizzie, get some rest, you should be exhausted, and anyway I can deal with the dinner- Red pressed, already putting on the apron.

-Red, I’m a mother, I’m not a disaster in the kitchen anymore...I can cook now, ask Agnes- looking at Red she pointed the child seated at the table, who was till now, looking curiously at the scene in front of her.

_-Yes mommy_ \- Agnes replied in low voice, her little face telling a different story however: nose wrinkled and begging eyes. She loved her mom, but the true was that the only one able to eat that thing her mommy called food was Sylvester...and not always. She loved when the big lady named Sarah made their dinner, any excuse to keep her mom far away from the kitchen. But she’d never say that to her, she didn’t want to hurt her feelings.

Red grimaced at the child’s expression. Of course, it was described some people could awake from coma with a new set of skills, but that wasn’t Elizabeth’s case...at least not kitchen related. Her cooking skills still sucked.

The front door opened and a very excited Agnes jumped from her seat, running to greet their visitor.

-Uncle Dembe! - she throw herself to the bulky black man, and was received with open arms that immediately lifted up from the floor.

-Hello little sunshine, how are you doing? - almost choked at the tight hug Agnes in what was holding him.

-I’m fine. How is Elle? Why didn’t you bring her? I miss her- Agnes pouted.

-She missed you too, she asked me a lot about you, but I told her you were taking care of your mommy- the man tried to placate the child.

-Okay, but when is she coming? I want to show her my new toys, and we can play together-

-Let’s talk with your mom and maybe you two could come and pay a visit to my girls- replied Dembe.

-Hey, I’m your girl too...right? - Agnes pouted.

-Of course you’re my little sunshine! By the way, where is Red? - Dembe asked glancing around looking for his friend.

-Boo bear is in the kitchen - Agnes answered, and then whispered in the man’s ear- Avoiding mommy burn the house-

The man chuckled at the child.

.........

Finally Red had convinced Elizabeth to make a deal, she could cook only if she accepted his help as her sous-chef, what basically turned out in Red making the dinner while Liz chopped the vegetables and other things, far away of basically...the food.

When the dinner was ready, they seated at the table in peaceful company, Red and Dembe catching up, while Elizabeth asked about Isabella and Elle’s well-being. Agnes was comfortably sitting on Elizabeth’s lap, while she feed her with mouthfuls of mashed potatoes and roasted beef, from time to time Agnes retrieving the spoon to feed her mommy too...till they get to the broccoli.

-No mommy, I’m not a rabbit, I don’t want it- the child declared, pouting. -

But baby, don’t you see how strong and handsome is your uncle Dembe? That’s because he eats a lot of broccoli- Liz gestured at Dembe, to play along.

-Oh yes, little sunshine- said Dembe, making a point to eat a big piece of the vegetable- Broccoli...delicious mmm-

-Really? - Agnes relaxed a little, still wrinkling her nose in distaste, if uncle Dembe could eat it, it should be good...right? Then she glanced at Red, who was currently sticking a bit of beef with his fork, his salad (including the infamous broccoli) forgotten in the farther side of the plate.

-Come on _daddy_ , eat your broccoli too! - exclaimed Agnes encouraging, immediately freezing the homey atmosphere. The fork stopping midway to Red’s slightly open mouth, Dembe’s chewing pausing, both men exchanging glances, sweat gathering at Red’s temples notably fast, the tension palpable in the air, while the pregnant minute passed. Elizabeth cleared her throat, directing both pair of eyes at her.

-Uh...you heard her Red, eat your broccoli- she said, breaking the spell, both men letting out a breath they didn’t know were holding.

-Yes boo bear, eat it- replied Agnes.

-Okay, okay- Red looked at the vegetable in question, he secretly disliked it just as Agnes did, but he was good at faking it- One condition first- he said looking at the child in the eye- I eat it, if you eat it-

Liz looked amazed at the little girl on her lap leaned forward, resting her tiny hands on the edge of the table, narrowing her pretty eyes at Red. She had been challenged and she was totally game for it, even when she couldn’t possibly know. Indeed she had been spending too much time in Red’s company.

-You first...boo bear- Agnes responded, poker face and all.

-No, we both...at the same time- Red pointed- Big bowl of chocolate ice cream with refill to the winner-

-Not the ice cream, that’s mine...- Agnes pouted.

-No, that’s the prize, are you in...or not? - he leaned back on his chair, smiling inwardly “Gotcha”.

..............

While Agnes licked the spoonful of ice cream in company of Dembe, she stole some glances at the kitchen, where both Red and Liz were doing the dishes in friendly camaraderie. Her mommy was laughing, probably daddy had made one of his bad jokes again, “She looks prettier when she smiles” he had told her once, when her mommy was asleep, and he was so right. She looked happy and he liked to see her happy, Agnes can tell, and he was happy too.

Lately Agnes was quite curious about it, she noticed how much he looked at her mommy, especially when she wasn’t watching, and how cute he was when she was around, telling stories and gags, or how he always made up an excuse to accompany her to her room, and how much he smiled too. Of course he was a happy teddy bear when with her, but still, she can feel it was different, and she didn’t understand it.

-Uncle Dembe- she said looking at the empty bottom of her bowl- why boo bear looks at mommy like she was a huge cone of ice cream?-

Dembe almost spat on his own bowl, coughing uneasy. His usually calm demeanor tuning anxious.

-W...what do you mean Agnes? - he stammered.

-That!- the child pointed to the couple in the kitchen, Red resting on the counter drying the dishes Liz handed to him, all heart-eyes to whatever Liz was telling him.

It was really a mystery how Liz hadn’t discovered Red’s feelings for her till now, even when it was so obvious, or maybe she did, but didn’t want to acknowledge it.

Dembe thought for a second to making up an excuse for Agnes, but looking at those smart wide eyes, with bits of chocolate smeared on her little lovely face, he tried for the truth.

-Okay, I will tell you a secret and you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone, nor even your mom or Red-

The child nodded, leaving her bowl on the coffee table, and coming even closer.

-Red loves your mom very much- stated Dembe. -Yes I know, he loves me too- Agnes replied content.

-Yes...but it’s different, Red is in loved with Elizabeth, he loves your mom as a man loves a woman-

Agnes looked solemn, she shook her head. -I don’t know what that is-

-Well, you’ll understand it when you get older. But basically means that he wants to be with her, take care of her, probably marry her and make her happy forever-

-Like in the movies? - Agnes eyes glinted, some scenes from The Little Mermaid popping at her mind.

-Even better- Dembe smiled, then turning serious- But it needs to be from both sides to really work-

-But mommy likes boo bear-

-Yeah, but probably not that way- he replied looking at the kitchen, Agnes followed his stare, both pair of eyes falling again on the couple there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try to make a child to understand what romantic love is, that’s quite a challenging task.


	5. Red's girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm very thankful for every one of you guys who decided to let a comment, even when I can't always answer personally to you, and for your lovely kudos.

Agnes left the bathroom in her little pink bathrobe, furry bunny flip flops on her feet, wet curls sticking to her face; towel in hand, all rosy cheeks, looking very pleased. 

-Had a good time in the bathroom...don’t you? - Red intercepted her in the hallway, resting his back on the wall. 

-Yup...bubbles were great- the child grinned. 

-Bubbles uh?...I trust you didn’t leave a mess in the bathroom like last time- Red asked lifting both eyebrows, hands on his hips. 

-Um...of course not boo bear!- Agnes flushed, fiddling nervously with the towel in her hand- Anyway, last time wasn’t me but Sylvester- she shrugged nonchalant. 

-And remind me again from who was the idea to bath the dog in the tub? - he pointed. 

-Me? - she almost whispered. 

-Nice you know - he nodded in approval- Now, where are you going like this? - Red asked waving at the wet face and hair. 

-Mommy is going to brush my hair- 

-Let her rest. I can brush your hair- 

-Why? You don’t even have hair- Agnes replied too quickly, not losing the face Red made- But...you’re still handsome- she grinned, batting her long and golden eyelashes to him. 

-Oh _Thanks_ \- “as subtle as her mother’’- But Dembe hasn’t hair too and he made great job doing your hair before- 

-He had practice with Elle... and Isabella- Agnes shrugged. 

-Okay smartass, do whatever you wish- and with that he turned around and left.

 ..........

There is nothing more soothing that making girly things with your mom such as doing your nails, or your hair, or the girly chit chat. 

Alright, maybe Elizabeth wasn’t a genius in the kitchen but as mom she was pretty nice, and Agnes was pleased about it. She loved to wear matching clothes with her mother, or her smell when she cuddles in her arms, how she kisses her cheek or tips her nose when she does something right, their talks (she had discovered her mother was pretty talkative lately), or maybe the way she hummed like now when she was brushing her hair, focused in making something else of the messy curls that was Agnes’s head. 

-Mommy?- 

-Mmm- replied Liz, distracted. 

-Do you like _daddy_? - After what Dembe had told her, she was pretty interested to know how her mother felt, in that topic.

 -Daddy? -she asked, for a moment confused- _Oh_ , you mean Red! Hmm…I guess so- she said nonchalant.

 -He is handsome! - replied Agnes cheerily.

 -Yes, he is- Liz admitted. Red was indeed, the man that made a three-piece suit and fedora looked anything but old fashioned, he wore a tux like a second skin, and even looked great in casual. The dark jeans and black shirt he wore last night were proving of that. He _decidedly_ looked nice with his rolled sleeves, and exposed hairy forearms, or even how the **clothe** clung to his toned biceps when he flexed his arm while he worked with the oven. She still remembered to be amazed at how muscular Red seemed to be. For a millisecond and product of innocent curiosity(she swears), she wondered how he would look shirtless, but immediately dismissed the idea blushing furiously; when Red asked her if she felt alright she had said it was the warmth of the kitchen. “Bad, bad Liz” He _definitely_ looked more than nice, he was even…hot.

“Wait…what?” Liz stopped abruptly her train of thoughts at the admission, stopping her brushing too. She shook her head. Okay, that was weird. One thing was to acknowledge the man was certainly _interesting_ and a thing totally different was to concede she found him attractive. “I find him attractive? When that happened?”

 

Agnes looked back at her mother when she stopped suddenly, frowning in that cute capacity of hers -Mommy, are you okay? You are red like a tomato- interrupting Elizabeth’s inner dialogue. She cleared her throat, eyes lingering on Agnes’s face smiling -I’m fine baby, just let me finish your hair-

  

-Done- finally Elizabeth had finished the pretty bun on Agnes’s head, encouraging the child to turn around to look at her work- Perfect, now let’s pick a nice dress for you, what about the blue one? Like it? - she said giving a peck on Agnes’s cheek when the child nodded her approval.

-Mommy…Boo bear has a girlfriend? - asked Agnes a few seconds later, out of the blue, again.

-W…what…whe…why? - gasped Elizabeth in a rush, feeling the air leaving her lungs suddenly. 

-You know, like a _lady_ friend? - quoted Agnes with a look.   

- _I don’t think so_ \- Liz replied momentarily very certain. And why she was so sure about that? Well, she was a profiler; she could number a good amount of reasons why he didn’t seem to be dating. And why that makes her relax a little? But then why Agnes asked about it? Maybe she saw or heard something.

And why suddenly the whole topic bothers her. Okay, maybe she wasn’t interested in knowing the answer for that specific question - Did he say something?-

 -Uh…no, but boo bear is nice with ladies, and he travels a lot, and I’d seen how the ladies look at him- replied Agnes matter-of- fact.

 -And how do you know what that _look_ means Agnes? - asked Elizabeth sitting on the bed, raising one inquisitive eyebrow to her daughter. How a child of four could understand that kind of things? That impressed her. She was noticing lately that her child was very perceptive, or the people around too obvious.

-I have eyes mom, and they look at him like he looks at y…- Agnes trailed, barely stopping herself, suddenly reminding the promise she had done.

-What? - asked Elizabeth.  

-Nothing- Agnes replied looking sheepish- Hmm, I need to pee-

-Okay- Elizabeth saw her daughter jumping off the bed in a race to the restroom, frowning. “What was that?”

 ………..

 -Here you are. Oh Lizzie, look at these! - Red said smelling the content of the box he was carrying and making a face of pure delight- You have to taste it. Agnes is going to love it!-

Red had walked into the kitchen while Liz busied herself preparing orange juice, she propped an elbow on the counter turning around when she heard him coming in. 

-What’s that? - she asked, toweling her hands dry. 

-Fresh, baked, creamy, glazed, powdery, delicious donuts- he replied slowly, savoring each adjective as he was savoring the pastries itself. 

-Donuts? Really? - she smiled, knowing about Red sweet tooth. 

-Oh, they are heavenly Lizzie! - he said, taking one out of the box, giving it a bite, and moaning appreciatively. 

-Get a room- she joked, but fairly that donut looked really appetizing. 

-Oh…come on…give it a try- he said, handing her the box, as he could with his mouth full.

 She looked at him for a minute, as he encourages her to take one, and let out what was bothering her in a burst. 

-Red, are you seeing someone? - she couldn’t help herself, she needed to know. _Why exactly was that?_

Red spat on himself, coughing frantically for a while, taking the glass of water she handed him. After he calmed, he took a deep breath. 

-What do you mean?- 

-I…um…Agnes was asking if you were dating with someone? - she stammered nervously. 

-Agnes? - he asked frowning.

-Yeah, she asks for your _frequent_ itinerant- 

-Well I…don’t- Red replied- The travelling is because I need to keep delivering cases to the Task Force, and to do that I need to keep my business as the Concierge of Crime, that was the deal right?- 

-I didn’t know you were keeping the blacklist- Liz said scowling. Nor once since she woke up she had occurred to question about it, of course she had asked about her friends, it was at the back of her mind but she supposed she had to deal with harder stuff after all.

-I haven’t told you because you was busy with the recovery…and Agnes, and I didn’t want to unsettle you, and also because I didn’t know if you were interested in keep working in it- 

-Honestly I don’t even know myself, I feel different since the coma, and there is Agnes. I really want to see grow and be with her, and our line of work doesn’t allow that much- 

-Lizzie, it’s okay if you don’t want to come back, it’s understandable after all that happened, and I’m going to respect your decision- 

-Thanks- she replied grateful. 

 

A lingering silence stood between them, both of them analyzing their emotions about the topic. When she lifted up her eyes to look at him, she found him staring at her in a contemplative manner, immediately averting his eyes away when discovered.

-You have…- she said pointing at him, then at the corner of her mouth. 

-Oh…thanks- he responded, brushing the back of his hand over his mouth, trying to clean it, but just smearing the powdery sugar even more like a kid. 

-Oh let me- she couldn’t suppress her mother’s instincts, just like when Agnes, after drinking from a glass left a milk moustache on her face, and without giving it a second thought she found herself leaning in to brush with naked fingers the left corner of Red’s mouth, and even a bit of his lower lip where still had some sugar dust. The sudden intake of breath of Red made her acknowledge what she was doing, and she froze. She hadn’t noticed how close they were, and hadn’t realized how intimate that gesture was. With her eyes glued at his chin, she saw his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, as he swallowed slowly, and daring to look at him she found herself reflected in those green orbs that looked at her with a strange mix of wonder and reserve, but above all, there was a fondness there that make it feel like a caress, and then was her turn to swallow, feeling her throat dry, and a curious itching low in her belly, licking her lips wet on instinct, what only attracted his gaze to her mouth. Suddenly the room felt very warm.

The sudden bark of Sylvester, who was now in front of them moving his tail happily, made her lean back, dragging her hand in a flash as it burn, feeling really awkward, and she can tell that was for both sides, if the continuous rubbing of the back of his neck was some indication, both of them averting their gazes. 

-I have to…see Agnes- she said still not looking at him.

 

-Yes- he replied quickly. They parted ways without looking back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, it begins…
> 
> So, this whole chapter is almost basically from Liz POV, I hope it was enlightening enough about how she feels in this whole new situation she is, and about Red (in answer to a comment from Sarah_SHC, I hope that was what you were asking for), and some background that was certainly missing, about what had happened with the Task Force and the blacklist, at least in this AU; but don’t get used to it, because I’m really not interested in going in that direction.  
> This fic is totally Lizzington-bubble like, like disgustingly corny-silly and romantic lizzington like :)


	6. I'm here for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while,but if anyone is still interested...here is a new chapter!

Next morning, Elizabeth was going to the hospital for her scheduled check-up. Two full months had passed after she had wakened up, and this was probably her last appointment, depending on what the doctor had to say. She couldnt deny she was a little anxious about it. It was basically everything about it.

Although she had stayed in the house at the beach during her period of coma, she couldnt help to relate hospital and intubation tubes; _awkward, rough, suffocating_ pipes like the one she woke up with, loaded very deep in her throat.

She felt actually fine, had recovered in record time (according the nurses and rehab physicians) her motor and communicative functions, not that she hasn't put an incredibly amount of effort and will to accomplish it, and the staff of specialists designed to help her had been first class. Till now she had passed every test, physical and psychological, but still, she couldnt stop the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. This can turn out in two ways. One, the doctor would find she wasnt ready yet, and she'd has to keep coming here, a thing that totally unnerved her. Two, she would be given on leave, and she would have to deal with the fact of what to do with her life, because definitely she couldnt keep living under Reddington's protective wing forever, no matter how comfortable it was, and there was Agnes too, she has to think in her little child. She had vaguely thought about that possibility, but had decided nothing concrete till the results of this.

-Everything okay Elizabeth? - the reassuring voice of Harold Cooper asked, as if sensing the inner struggle in her.

Liz turned her head around, a dazed look on her face, like she just remembered she wasn't alone in the car.

She blinked and nodded once. -Yes, I suppose I'm just a little nervous- she said honestly.

-It's okay to be nervous; you've through a lot Elizabeth-

-By the way, thanks- she replied.

-No need, I'm glad to be help- responded Cooper with one of his gentle smiles, squeezing her left hand softly.

She was mildly pleased with the fact that was Cooper with her today, she hadn't seen him in a while, and she had always found his company soothing, although deep down she would has preferred the three-piece suit and fedora man's hand on hers now. But by obvious reasons Reddington couldn't come with her this time, and it was almost a relief after the awkward moment between them, and the surprising realizations she had had lately.

But after all, his presence was always a balm to her, and there was the fact of how much Agnes worshiped him, and viceversa, and how important she knew was a father figure to her at that age; the child pleaded it, and she couldn't deny sometimes she felt a little fascinated with their relationship, even when they were so damn alike.

She could remember when she left this morning. Agnes stuck on her pants, both arms around her legs, while Red tugged at her body gently for her to release her mother's clothes.

-Come on sweetheart, you know you can't go this time- said Red, already sweating in effort to remove the child from Liz's legs.

-Why can't I go mommy? - those big blue pools of hers, imploring to her- I'd be good, I promise-

-No baby. A hospital is not a place for children- replied Elizabeth, caressing her tear-stained face.

Honestly, this was the first time she would be going alone. Previously, they had gone together, and while Elizabeth was on the hospital, Dembe would be entertaining Agnes in the park, but not this time.

-But I want to go! - Agnes shouted, stomping on the floor; in that precise moment when she had decided to release her mother to perform her trademark tantrum, Red lifted her up, holding her tight in his arms. -Let me go! - the child cried, squirming in his arms, stretching her tiny arms out to Liz- Mommy!-

-I'm coming back soon baby- Liz said, taking one of her tiny hands in hers, and kissing her hair- and if you be a nice girl I could maybe buy you something-

-Like the doll in the paper? - asked Agnes, rubbing one eye with the back of her hand.

-Maybe-Liz winked.

-Okay- conceded the child, resting her head in Red chest.

..................

When Liz arrived home she felt drained. The morning had been really exhausting, more emotional than physically, but had taken its toll on her all those questionnaires. After all, it was her psychic evaluation what it had decided all. And now, arms full of bags, she only was wishing for a nice bath and a good sleep.

Elizabeth was suddenly surprised at how quiet the house was, a house in which lived a very loud four year-old...and a dog. Agnes proved to be as challenging as every kid her age, sometimes even more. When she wasn't running up and downstairs with Sylvester playing Frisbee _in_ the house with the dog, she was, by all means, stuck to any of the humans beings in the house, all curious eyes and nosy hands.

-Dead! - exclaimed the familiar childish voice, followed by a thud, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes " _Too good to be real"._

-Its not _dead_ Agnes, it is check- responded the other voice- and it is not-

The voices came from the studio, which remained ajar, giving a perfect view of their occupants. And there, on the coffee table was settled a game of chess, with both participants sitting on the floor, the older one with his legs crossed in a very uncomfortable position, while the child was standing on her knees, and mirroring the man's face: wrinkled forehead, narrowed eyes and pouting, in a perfect picture of concentration, eyeing the chessboard.

-You're cheating _boo bear_! - declared Agnes seriously, pointing at him with a finger.

-I am not! And don't think I haven't noticed the mysterious disappearance of one of my rooks- replied Red, narrowing his eyes at the child.

-I...I don't know what you're talking about- Agnes responded holding his gaze as the pink blush crept up her neck, rapidly coloring her cheeks.

-Right!-he lifted his eyebrows to the child, when suddenly he noticed Elizabeth leaning on the frame, changing his poker face for an open smile. -You're back-

-Mommy!!!- exclaimed Agnes excitedly jumping at her feet in a race when she saw Liz, almost tossing off the table the chessboard in her haste. She was received with open arms and lifted up from the floor, clinging to her mother's neck.

-Hey baby- Elizabeth said smoothing her daughter's curls.

-Thanks for coming back mommy, boo bear was teaching me how to play a way too _boooored_ game-the child said.

-You said you liked it- replied Red, hands on his hips.

-I didn't want to hurt your feelings daddy- said Agnes cheeky, sticking her tongue out, smiling against Elizabeth neck.

-Just so- he looked at Liz, noticing her weary expression - How was it? - he asked expectant eyes.

-I'm off- it was her only answer.

............

 

 

Elizabeth watched as her little girl dozed off tugging in her right arm the newest doll she had brought for her this afternoon and in her left, her favorite red teddy bear, an expression of pure bliss on her face.

She needed to think what to do with their lives now, but at the time it was an exhausting notion and not the way she wanted to spend her night." _Tomorrow"_ she thought. " _Now I just need a good sleep_ ".

She was about to leave when her eyes caught sight of something under Agness pillow. She came closer and took it, looking at it curiously, and then looking at the slumbering child.

The clock above the shelf signaled 9 o' clock, and by now, almost every light into the house had been turn off or at least dimmed enough. She heard the familiar sounds coming from the studio. He was at the piano, she knew.

 

His eyes popped open when she placed the black rook on the wood surface in front of him; his startled expression giving away he hadn't heard her come in. He'd been relaxing with the notes, playing with his eyes closed, letting it lulling him to the elusive sleep that escaped from him most of nights.

-I don't know if I should be impressed or terrified about the _newfound_ skills of my daughter- she said.

Red traced the object with his fingers, his eyes softening as the corners of lips went upward. -Agnes is quite a smart child, you know, and a very competitive one- explained Red as he gazed at her- She has it in her blood-

-Anyway, I'm having a serious conversation with her tomorrow- she replied apprehensive.

-Are you okay? - Red asked after a while and she shrugged.

He moved over the bench to make place for her to sit down next him, and she obliged without second guessing. She was exhausted, so when he started to play again she just closed her eyes, resting her head on his left shoulder, letting herself be lulled by the soft tunes, the smell of him soothing her strained nerves. The warmth of his skin seeping through his shirt was a welcome comfort against her right cheek; and as always he was near, she felt protected.

He felt her relax next to him, her breathing evening in a way he thought she had fallen asleep. He couldn't help to look at her, and relish the fact she seemed so fine looking for comfort from him, and he'd want to hug her, to hold her in his arms and never let go.

-I guess I wasn't ready- she said in a low whisper.

He kept silent, allowing her to elaborate if she wished to.

-To face the real world again. These last months here have felt so safe, even with the rehab, the long sessions of therapy, and the effort to gain my strength again. But I'm scared Red, and I chided myself because I have no time to be scared with a child of four-

He stopped playing when he felt the silent sobs shaking her body.

-Lizzie- he whispered, turning to her, brushing the tears with the pad of his thumb- It's okay to be scared, you have been through a distressing event, and it's normal what you're feeling, but you doesn't need to face it alone. I'm here for you-

-But I can't live here forever. I need my own place. Agnes _needs_ her own place-

-Lizzie, this house is yours. Initially I rented it for you to have a nice place where recover yourself, but then Agnes became so fascinated with it I decided to buy it for the two of you. Don't worry; its clean, not bought with my "dirty money" as you used to call it. If you need me to leave you just have to ask- he replied, feeling suddenly very wretched, his eyes going misty.

-Red, its not like that. I'm very grateful for everything you have done for us, but you have a life, and I don't want Agnes and I to become a liability to you-

Red chuckled at that, startling Elizabeth for the sad quality of it.

-What _life_ Elizabeth? - he asked grimly, looking at her in the eye, as much at the poor lit room allowed- This is the longest I have stayed in the same place for a long time, and you say you don't want to become a burden...I have _nothing_ Elizabeth, not really, but I don't know how you fail to notice that you and Agnes _are_ my life-

Red averted his gaze from hers once he finished, suddenly very uncomfortable, as he had naked himself to her, giving her a piece of his mind, of his heart and he was just so frightened waiting for her rejection.

- _Red_...- she whispered, now completely facing him. He looked at her again, this time swallowing slowly at the intensity and the emotion he found into her eyes; his traitor heart giving a leap into his chest as her gaze mapped his face, finally landing on his lips.

The next he knew was the feeling of her soft lips on his, and he had to admit it was even better of what he had ever imagined, her teeth nibbling his lower lip as her hands on their own accord curled around his neck, her nails scraping the short hairs of his nape absently making him shudder, kissing him with abandon.

It didn't take long for him to respond, very soon insinuating his tongue, lapping gently at her mouth, parting her lips... oh so relishing the chance to finally taste her, as their tongues met, a deep growl coming from his chest matching her muffled moans, his hands tangled on her long tresses, hers sneaking at the collar of his shirt, now grazing the bit of hairy chest exposed.

He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment they stood up, bodies flush against each other, their kiss becoming every time more passionate and he couldn't help the frantically hard on, straining his pants as he rubbed himself against Elizabeth, who didn't seem to mind, as her encouraging hip grinds confirmed. He knew he should stop, that this _wasn't_ right, that she wasn't in the adequate state of mind but he couldn't make himself to. She felt so good in his arms, as she had always belong there.

The loud groan of the piano as she leaned unconsciously over its keyboard, startled them both apart and she blinked, glassy pitch black eyes, as if waking from a dream...or a nightmare, if her widening eyes were any indication.

- _What_ …- she gasped covering her mouth with her hand, a terrifying look in her eyes.

-Lizzie...I- he threaded, for once not knowing what to say, taking a step to her, as she flinched, taking one back.

He lifted his hands in surrender, trying to calm her down as he approached her carefully, but she just run past him, disappearing upstairs, the loud thud of her door as she slammed it shut making him wince.

Red let himself fall over the empty bench, covering his face with both hands, feeling shattered, dirty and miserable, the annoying bulge in his pants starting to hurt; reminding him he had to take care of it...and he felt even dirtier.


	7. We need to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dragging myself through the mud*  
> Lovely readers, so sorry for the delay. It has took me ages to finish this chapter basically cause' social life got in the middle. But if you're still interested...here's an update.  
> As always, thank you for your encouraging comments and lovely kudos.

Red’s bedroom door burst open to a very excited Agnes running through, climbing up to the queen size bed and pulling down at the thick dark blue duvet that was covering completely its slumbering occupant, ready to disturb the peaceful environment.

-Wake up boo bear! You’re late, wake up! - she said tugging down the sheets, finally revealing the scruffy face of the man sleeping beneath. 

Red groaned pulling back the comforter over his face -Agnes it’s too early, why are you yelling? - he replied in an almost unintelligibly groggy voice, muffled by the bed linen. 

-What? No, don’t sleep again! You’re late daddy, come on- 

Last night, after the incident with Elizabeth, and her refusal to open the door to have a heart to heart talk about what had transpired between the two of them, Red had recurred to his old friend: the alcohol in the form of an aged whisky, and had drunk himself to sleep, still feeling like the worse. 

-Alright, where is the fire? - he said more clearly now, finally paying attention to the child, that was now sitting on his abdomen. 

-You’re late; we’re going to visit Elle- 

-When…whe _...what_? - he asked, the words making no sense in his still dazed brain. 

-Yeah, mommy says we’re going with uncle Dembe. I’m so excited to see Elle, should I bring my new doll? But _move_ daddy, mommy is hurried and you have to take a shower- said Agnes sniffing –You smell- 

Suddenly the events from the night before rushed to his mind, hitting him like an elephants stampede and he remembered, the urgency of seconds later explained for the further realization. 

-Okay sweetheart, just give a few minutes to get ready- he said lifting a weightless Agnes, hands beneath her armpits and leaving her on the floor- Wait for me in the living okay- 

And with that he disappeared into the rest room.

 

\----------------

 

It was a blessing to have Agnes in the car with them. Even Dembe could notice something was off. After weeks of comfortable cohabitation, even fun banters between them, there was that loaded tension again. 

Elizabeth’s gaze remained glued to the car’s window in absolute abstraction, only being interrupted when Agnes tugged at her hand to show her something, or to cuddle against her. He had noticed she looked paler this morning, and again felt a pang of guilt to think he was the cause. Nor once she had looked at his direction the whole morning, averting purposefully her eyes, and with the rush of the unexpected trip he hadn’t had a chance to meet her alone, and maybe bring up the topic. He suspected secretly that had been her intention all along.  

As she brushed absently Agnes’s hair, as the child dozed with her little head on her lap, he took his time to watch her, his eyes irremediably attracted to the woman next to him. He saw her furrowed eyebrow and wanted nothing else to soothe the creases of her forehead with his touch. She was indeed such a beautiful woman, and he was so fascinated with the simplest things, as her upturned little nose, her striking blue eyes, the way her dark and so _soft_ (he had stroked it the night before, as he buried his hands on her hair) tresses caressed her cheeks. His eyes stopped at her mouth, she was biting her lower lip: a trait he had learned by now meant she was worried. Her teeth were worrying the soft flesh, and suddenly he remembered how they had felt against his, of her luscious tongue meeting his, of her muffled moans, of the way her hands had caressed his neck, her breasts rubbing against his chest, the memory by its own, making him lick his own lips, a surge of desire climbing up his spine, and going down in a flash, making his groin stirs. “Oh God” he closed his eyes, forcing himself to look away from her, feeling the tale-tell signs of an erection, not helping the fact the night before it repeated itself behind his closed eyelids. “You’re a sick bastard Reddington” he chided himself, opening his eyes and taking out his phone, trying to concentrate in different businesses.

 

\-----------------

 

Agnes all but jumped off the car, once Dembe pulled on in front of the house, stretching like a lazy cat, as she rubbed one eye. Liz wanted to follow her child outside, but a firm grip on her left wrist made her stop. 

-We need to talk- she heard him say, voice hoarse. 

-No, we don’t- she replied, still not looking at him. Her tone wasn’t even angry, maybe just a little…tired - Let me go please- she pleaded looking ahead, and he felt even worse that if she just roughly had yelled at him. He released her wrist, watching as she swiftly left the car, as he leaned back exhaling with effort. 

 

\-------------------

 

-I propose a toast for Elizabeth’s recovery, and the chance of being all together here today- said Dembe, lifting a cup, catching everyone attention.

 

The day had been basically _heavenly_ , except of course for the palpable tension between Red and Liz. Since their arrival Agnes had almost dragged along the sweet Elle in every game, and every now and then you could hear the happy giggles of mischief from them. In the meantime, Red had helped Dembe with the barbeque while Isabella and Elizabeth had worried about other things in the kitchen. And now, with the warm afternoon sun on their backs, some empty bottles of beers on the table, the low background music mixed with the animated chatter of the girls in the opposite side of the table, and a few steaks and sausages roasting in the grill under the _too much_ attentive eyes of Agnes, that was constantly buzzing around and had fetched her partner in crime with her, Dembe was proposing a toast in celebration. 

-Yes…- added Red standing up, glass in hand, joining his friend- For the splendid women in our life- his eyes distractedly lingering on Elizabeth’s form, and for the first time in the day she looked up at him, their eyes locking for the briefest amount of seconds, the spell broken as soon as she averted her eyes again; the sudden pink color on her neck and cheeks surprising him nonetheless, as she seemed fidgety busing herself with her own glass. “ _Oh_ …that’s new” he frowned, a pleasant feeling at the pit of his stomach at the fact he could make her feel nervous, hiding his amusement behind the rim of his cup. 

-Are you okay Elizabeth? - asked Isabella aloud, watching her slowly, wariness etched in her tone- You’re so red! You want to sit down?- 

Red almost chuckles at that, barely catching himself, understanding that would be totally inappropriate for the situation. Okay, it was good to know he could affect her that way. 

-No, no…I’m fine- stammered Liz uneasy- It’s just…it’s hot here- 

-Hmm…I’ll bring you some cold water okay? - replied Isabella, patting her right shoulder- Please, have a sit-  

 

Red was about to join Elizabeth in the other side when he felt a tug at the leg of his pants, looking down to find … 

-Boo bear… I’m a woman in your life? - Agnes asked with round curious expectant eyes.

Red chortled at that, he was still surprised at the occurrences of the child- Of course not Agnes, you’re a child- 

The child pouted, but he kept laughing at her. 

\- I hate you- the little voice replied annoyed, crossing her arms in front of her. He could picture a miniature version of Liz in her. 

-No, you don’t- he said, bending on a knee, putting himself at her level to face her

-You’re a child- and grabbing gently her chin, making her look at him in the eye, he added- You’re _my_ child- 

Agnes smiled pleased, throwing her little arms around his neck and squeezing -I love you daddy- 

He stood up with her in his arms, very soon Agnes wrapped herself around him, as he placed a soft kiss on her messy curly head -I know sweetheart, and I love you back-

 

\----------------

 

As she let the water wash the soap from the dishes, Elizabeth’s mind wandered to that one topic that had been stuck there the whole day, and that had kept her awake mostly the night before: _the kiss_ ; Raymond Reddington’s lips on hers.

She blushed at the idea of _what if_ the piano hadn’t interrupted them; would she have let him make love to her right there? Would he? He felt _so_ good against her… _every_ part of him, that’s it. “ _Damn_ Liz, what are you doing?”

  

-We need to talk- 

His voice dragged her out of her reverie, startling her. She turned around to find him, hands on his trousers pockets, standing close to the threshold, and as handsome as always. 

-There’s nothing to talk about- she replied coldly once again. 

-Elizabeth, you… _we_ kissed- 

-That was…- she faltered -I don’t want to talk about it! - she stated looking away, and turning around intent in finishing the dishes. 

-Anyway, it meant nothing- she said in low voice, fiddling with the hem of the hand towel she was holding. 

Red felt like he had been punched on the stomach, a sudden pain in his chest at her admission. But he wouldn’t let go this so easily, he has waited for too long. 

He approached her in haste from behind, suddenly spinning her to face him, grabbing the back of her neck and crashing his mouth against hers, swallowing her stunned replies as his body merciless pushed her against the counter, his free arm engulfing her struggling form, as her hands closed in fists, hit his chest in a vain effort to release from his embrace, stiffening, his lips bruising hers as to let the passionate turmoil inside of him consume them both. 

Thousands of thoughts invaded his mind in seconds. In the back of his mind he was asking himself _what the hell was he doing? Was he forcing her?_ And he knew he could have fucked their always fragile relationship beyond repair, but it was so unfair she smells that good, that she was so beautiful and so impossible, that she fit so well into his arms. He was about to pull back, an apology in the tip of his tongue when he suddenly felt her softening into his embrace, her closed fists opening as her hands splayed on his pectorals, her lips finally answering to his heated attack as she opened for him, a deep moan when their tongues touched, as her hands from their own accord linked around his neck, pulling him in. 

He had died and went to heaven, or to _hell,_ if he considered the burning inside of him, as a purring Elizabeth bite and tugged his lower lip, just to tease her tongue with his, and lick the roof of his mouth, a massive hard-on rubbing exactly there, in her warm zone, and the heated moans every time he hit a soft spot. He couldn’t help himself this time, the arm cradling her back dropping and falling on her right hip as he mapped the contour of her thigh over her skirt till he found naked flesh, the contact making both of them to gasp, his hand traveling up now, disappearing beneath the soft fabric of her dress. 

And it would have been so easy just to lift her up on the counter and have his way with her right there, right now, her body not offering resistance to his bold advances by now. But that wasn’t the way he wanted things to work with her; not in a kitchen, not in a place wasn’t theirs, not in _Dembe’s_ place. Dembe! 

He pulled apart slowly eliciting a whiny groan, touching his fevered forehead with hers, leaving them both to catch a breath. This close he could feel her elaborated breaths, her eyes remaining closed, the puff of air fanning his cheeks. 

-Why don’t you want to acknowledge this _thing,_ between us? – he asked panting. 

-I’m… _I’m scared_ \- she whispered mildly opening her eyes, between breaths. 

-And don’t you think I’m scared too? – he pulled back slightly to look at her thoroughly. 

-Elizabeth, I love…- she stopped him pulling back and putting her hand over his mouth. 

-Don’t…- she saw his face twisting in a confused manner, then start to fall - I know- she finished averting her eyes, dropping off her hand tiredly, turning left and focusing on a spot on the wall. 

-What about you? - he dared to ask, looking at her profile and honestly hoping she couldn’t notice the shiver in his voice -How do you feel about…?- 

-I care about you Red- she interrupted him, suddenly turning around to face him- I’ve always had…I can’t help it. But now is different, is… _complicated_ \- 

_Complicated._ He was so damn tired of that word for describing their relationship. He could kiss her right there again and show her it was nothing _complicated_ in it, in what they both feel and want. But he wouldn’t, not this time. He had been beyond explicit about what was in his heart and his mind, and yeah…his body had been pretty obvious about that too. As always in their relationship through the years…now it was up to her. 

He sighed deeply, this time pulling back completely from her, not failing to notice the sway of her body at the sudden loss of contact. She swallowed a groan. 

-Okay…I’m going to…help Dembe with…anything he needs help with- he stammered uneasily. 

-Red I…- 

-It’s fine Lizzie- he interrupted her - I’m getting Agnes ready to go, it’s late and we must be going…at least you want to stay- 

-No, we’re coming back- 

With that, he turned around and left, walking awkwardly with the hard bulge between his legs, once more thinking about a harsh meeting with cold water.

 

Letting herself fall on the closer chair, Liz let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. One hand grasping the fabric of the left side of her blouse, massaging it with soft strokes, in a try to calm her thrumming heart, as the other one touched lightly her lower lip, feeling still the small indentations there where minutes ago Red’s teeth had nibbled.

Was it really _that_ complicated? Did her _really_ want for him to stop…ever? If he _hadn’t_ , had she? Her mind lost any logic when she felt wetness slide down her thighs, her underwear feeling strangely sticky against her privates, and she knew she’ll need new or at least dry panties and maybe a new skirt too.   

 

\---------------------

 

A soft knock on the door made him lift his eyes up from the book he was reading and gaze at the clock on the night table. It was almost 11 o’clock. 

They had arrived a few hours ago, a happy Sylvester wiggling his tail excitedly when spotted its curly head owner, making a fuss about it. They hadn’t talked much more about anything, very soon parting ways to their respective rooms. Agnes staying a little longer to deliver her usual rain of kisses on her _boo bear,_ and well, after all he’d just decided to do some reading while he waited for the sleep to come. 

A knock again, and this time he got up, placing a robe over his shoulders, reaching to turn the knob. 

And there, clad in a short white silk robe, deliberately open on the chest showing a fair amount a creamy flesh, her hair long loose draping her shoulders and framing her beautiful face and those lovely blue eyes that look at him now shyly, a very pronounced blush on her cheeks, and long perfectly shaped legs in all display, had him literally at Hello. His jaw threatening with hit the floor. 

He stood there, frozen and wide eyed for a probably ridiculous amount of time, his eyes locked on hers, as if trying to convey what was next. Suddenly she smiled, the blush forgotten, giving place to a strange confidence. 

-May I come in?-she asked in a low voice, and for a moment he thought had imagined it all. Maybe he had fell sleep and was dreaming -Red? - she asked again, her eyebrows rising up in question. 

He didn’t say anything, like an automat he pushed the door wider, leaning on the threshold at the opposite side, making enough space for her to walk in. As she passed him she smiled again, and that’s when he felt the sweet scent she was carrying. _Elizabeth was wearing perfume?_ Lizzie is wearing perfume…Oh -My- God.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for you to know, we're three chapters more till the end.  
> Yeah...of course this thing has an ending! *shrugging emoji*


	8. This thing between us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…chapter VIII after a v-e-r-y prolonged hiatus (since june...shame on me), SOOOOOOOOO sorry but muse went on vacation and I had to basically bribe her to come back...and she is kinda a expensive bench. And also, honestly, some aspects of this chapter rather troubled me.
> 
> But…it’s finally done. So, if you want to read it and then leave a word in the comment section for your humble “late-but-sure” author, that would be nice.
> 
> Specially for Rebecca Bamford, sorry it took me so long.
> 
> ...and it's long, like, very long.

 

Elizabeth almost jerked when she heard the door close behind her, the boldness of seconds before immediately forgotten, being replaced for a jump in the pit of her stomach that she could only identify as nerves.

She could feel his eyes on her, and as the silence stretched, she decided to turn around to face him, finding the most blank expression ever on his face. It made her swallow and feel even more awkward than if he would be leering at her.

Maybe this had been a mistake.

She pulled together the ends of the _purposefully_ open cleavage of the robe, coyly. His eyes followed the movement.

-I hope I haven’t wakened you up- she said uncomfortable, perfectly knowing he wasn’t sleeping. The light under the door of his room proof enough.

-You didn’t- Red replied plainly, voice slightly hoarse, while his back leaned against the closed door as he regarded her silently.

There was a pause again, their eyes meeting fleetingly as she averted hers in discomfort, landing on the wall next to him, suddenly trying to figure out the complex meaning of the twisted lines in the old tapestry hanging from the wall.

Okay, in her mind she had imagined things… _different_ , easier. Maybe more kissing and touching and less awkward glances. But he hadn’t moved from his position, seeming glued to the door in question. She _really_ hoped she wouldn’t have to explain why she had come at this hour.

-Lizzie? - he asked, dragging her out from her reverie- Something wrong with Agnes? –

_Oh God_ –No…no. She is already asleep- she assured anxiously. The look on his face told her he expected for her to elaborate- I… came to talk to you-

Red kept staring at her mutely. He definitely wouldn’t make it easy for her…wouldn’t he?

-About what happened… earlier…today-

His silence was unnerving, but his eyes turned soft and bright _. Oh torture…sweet torture._

-I…I decided that I _do_ want… to explore this thing, between us- she could feel the heat spreading in her chest, and creeping up the back of her neck, blushing furiously in embarrassment.

He pushed himself forward, finally leaving his place at the door and stepping closer, to stand a few inches away from her, confusing emotions simmering in his expressive green orbs took her aback.

-Elizabeth, I want you probably more than I’ve ever wanted any woman in my life, yes, but I don’t want just a one-stand with you…if that’s what you’re asking from me- he said with intent - I can’t touch you, make love to you one night, and then forget what has happened between us-

She swallowed, her knees feeling weak at his intense gazing.

-Me neither- she whispered, her eyes looking for his for once, in assurance -I want it all…with you, that’s it-

He gawked at her stunned.

-You serious Lizzie? – he asked, staring at her in skepticism, still couldn’t believe his ears.

She just nodded, all warm and flushed, feeling a knot forming in her throat.

-Yeah-

He smiled; a full-teeth smile that wrinkled the corners of his eyes, closing the gap between them with a single slow stride while his hand reached to brush a dark strand from her face.

He loomed over her, excited, loving the way she reacted to his touch, the pinkish blush on her cheeks completely charming, and his mind drifted fleetingly to other moisty-delectable places she possessed, wondering if she colored that beautifully there too.

He wanted to ravish her, and thankfully, this time she seemed okay with it, she was even asking for it… _wasn’t she?_

Eagerly, he leaned down to kiss her, missing the right angle in haste and bumping her nose awkwardly.

He tried once more, unsuccessfully hitting her forehead with his, both of them standing apart with a loud “Ouch”.

 “Smooth” he groaned inwardly, his face turning crimson, as he anxiously rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. He felt like a clumsy teenager in front of her, even when he had wanted this so much.

She couldn’t stand it anymore and chuckled at his cute embarrassment.

He looked at her, and his face fell a little -Now you’re laughing, that’s…great-

She came closer, and before he couldn’t realize what she was doing he felt her hand over his right shoulder.

-Let me- she murmured _oh so close_ to him, her big blue orbs simmering with desire. She took his silence as her cue, slowly propping herself forward on her tiptoes, tilting slightly her head and pressing her lips with his in chaste kiss. She leaned back for a moment to look at his eyes and smiled, her hands lacing on the back of his neck, pushing him down, as her mouth chased his once more.

He melted under her, almost forgetting how to respond, a nip on his lower lip bringing him back to Earth, while his arms on his own accord embraced her, crushing her to him.

Her mouth opened beneath his and he played along, their tongues entangling in a long, soundly and wet contest.

Her tongue lapping the roof of his mouth was the most heavenly thing he had ever experienced; it was ticklish and hot at the same time. He whimpered when her heated mouth abandoned his to land on his chin, between licks and bites, following his left ear and down, on his pulse point as her hands distractedly roamed the expanse of his covered chest, softly tugging at the knot of his robe, unlacing it and stopping at his buttons as she popped out the first one.

He was frozen under her touch, her lips burning his skin in the most pleasurable way, her caresses, the sounds she made, her perfume and beneath of all of it, her alluring scent made him dizzy.

In the back of his mind he registered she was undressing him, kissing him, _this is going to happen_ , he thought, but still he couldn’t believe it.

The contact of her warm hands on his naked chest made him wake up from his musings, suddenly acknowledging she had unbuttoned his shirt completely. He looked down at her face to find a delighted expression as she run her fingers through his chest hair, the tip of her pinky tongue poking out in fascination.

He could come just with that sight. He was _so_ hard.

She looked up at him, mischief in her eyes and smiled once more, cheekily, and he blinked owlishly and swallowed.

She was about to pulled his shirt off his shoulders when he grabbed firmly her wrists, stopping her.

 

-What’s wrong? - she asked in a whisper, wrong-footed.

She could see the words forming on his lips, but no sound left his mouth, his eyes before dark and bright becoming suddenly troubled, as he frowned intensely, gazing at her with something akin to pain, the grip on her arms turning tighter.

- _Red?_ –

- _Scars_ \- he murmured, averting his eyes from hers, the twitch on his cheek noticeable now- Lots of them. Angry and repulsive damaged tissue. All over my back- his eyes dropped to where his hands formed a fist around her slender wrists, immediately softening his grip as if realizing he was hurting her.

-I’m sorry Lizzie- he said sadly, his arm falling at his sides, defeated- I know you deserve better, and I know I’ve been selfish to want you all to myself, but I can’t help the way I feel about you… I never could-

 

A deafening silence filled the room as he prepared mentally for her reproaches… or worse: her disgust. He’d just ruined his chance with her, the blissful promise to make her his, to make sweet love to her, to maybe, be really a part of that family he had wanted so much just, vanished, just like that. And why he had never thought about it, why he had let himself to be dragged into this…dream? Maybe because, honestly, he never thought she would be the one to come to him.

-I have scars too, you know- He could swear he had just imagined it, her soothing voice close to him, but the soft palm cradling his left cheek told him otherwise, a subtle movement of her hand to make him look at her in the eye – And I’m not entirely comfortable with them yet, it’s true, but I think we could learn to love our flaws if we wish. Together-

He felt his eyes filling with tears, still not believing her words.

-Raymond, it could have taken me a while to get here, but now that I am, I’m for once completely sure of what I want…and that’s you- she placed her other hand on his right cheek, stepping even closer, if that were possible- Please, love me, and let me love you-

He stood still in front of her, his wet eyes with unshed tears glued to her face, leaving her tentative hands to trace the path down his neck to his shoulder, removing slowly his pajama shirt, to finally letting it fall down to the floor, and he couldn’t help to close his eyes, fearing her expression when she saw what he really was.

He hissed as he felt her hands, carefully but sure, caressing the deformed skin of his shoulders, her fingers trailing down his back, sensing the marred tissue. She suddenly encircled his waist with her arms, pressing herself against his chest, her nose nuzzling his ear tenderly as she whispered, just for him -You’re perfect- biting her ear lobe to make a point, the loud moan coming from him reward enough.

 

The next minutes made her feel dizzy, as he crashed his mouth to hers in an unworldly kiss, his arms enveloping her in a tight hug, as he bruised her whole body with his. Maybe he didn’t deserve so much in his life, but if his Lizzie accepted him, he swore he would do his best to make her happy.

Elizabeth moaned loudly when his mouth lapped at her neck, his teeth closing over the supple bit of flesh where the shoulder meets the neck as he bite her rather strongly, with every intention to leave a mark, as her nails raked the short hairs of his scalp. He placed his leg in the middle of hers, delighted when she rubbed herself against his thigh, almost dry humping at him.

He managed to unlace her robe, pulling it off, letting it fall at her ankles, standing back a little to appreciate her in her whole glory.

She was naked beneath the silk robe except for the tiniest piece of red lace barely covering her womanhood **,** his tongue rolled into his mouth as he gawked unabashedly at her alluring body, caressing with his eyes every curve, every mole, following down her long legs to land on the cute red color of her painted toenails, his fingers itching to verify if it felt as soft as it looked, afraid he would make a mess inside his pants in every moment since now, his cock pulsing at the sight of her gorgeous breasts.

She blushed under his intense scrutiny, shying herself for a moment, just to straight back up, feeling proud of his attention.

He stepped closer once more, unexpectedly kneeling in front of her, in reverence, his eyes searching hers as he pressed his forehead to her belly, his arms embracing her hips as he breathed her in.

Her hands caressed his head tenderly, tracing the shape of his ears and scraping lightly the underside, making him shiver against her. He placed soft kisses on the skin of her abdomen with a hint of tongue, following the path down, stopping above the hem of her panty kissing gently the thin, almost invisible line corresponding at her C-section scar.

Soon he found himself outlining the edge of her underwear, grazing his fingers ever _so_ kindly over her covered mound, feeling the warmth and wetness coming from that hidden place, slowly teasing her clothed clit with his thumb. The tight squeeze on his shoulders and the long noisy intake of breath proving him he had hit a sweet spot.

He looked at her, his fingers once more brushing the hem of her panty, asking for permission and she nodded, panting, and he didn’t need to be told twice, pushing down the ultimate piece of cloth, slipping down her legs as she stepped aside off them.

She felt first the puff of air on the sensitive area as he stayed speechless admiring the trimmed curls that lead to the nectar of the gods.

-You’re beautiful Lizzie- he whispered, gazing up at her in wonder to show her he meant it. 

Before she could say a word he pressed his hot mouth against her glistening folds, the sudden squeal of the woman at the contact making him smirk against her, as his tongue promptly lapped her juices clean, while his nose played with her clit, enjoying the way she threw her head back, a very loud rant of moans and dirty words filling the air, as Liz become a mess of shivers and jelly limbs under his ministrations. He made her lift her left leg over his shoulder for better access, one arm holding her waist strongly in support as the other one kneaded her buttocks, her hand pulling his head even snugger against her as his tongue delved into her entrance over and over again, till he felt the unmistakably sign of her upcoming orgasm.

He felt the pulses on his tongue, her pussy squeezing rhythmically as a fresh wave of wetness invaded his senses, and he licked, savoring the taste of her orgasm, the spasm of her body making her legs weak, and he quickly stood up to hold her before she fell, an arm beneath the underside of her knees, lifting her up and carrying her to his bed.

He’d never seen her that relaxed, the corners of her mouth turned upwards in a satisfied grin, eyes closed in bliss, the blush covering her nude body truly lovely, goosebumps erupting all over her skin, as he cradled her in his arms, waiting the high to recede.

 

She opened her eyes to his hairy chest and elaborated breathing, the golden curls tickling her cheek, as she felt his covered erection pressed against her hip, one of her legs between his, favoring the friction. She looked up at him shyly and found his eyes trained on her, all smug.

-Hi- he said winking an eye, and she couldn’t help but hide her face in his chest in a girlish gesture of embarrassment, sensing his chuckle vibrate against her face.

He smelled of musk and clean sweat and man, and she wanted him again, shuddering under the light caress of his fingers over the sensitive skin of her arm and hip.

She buried her hand on his chest hair, pulling lightly at it, as she tried once more to look up at him, this time bolder, pressing her breasts against his front, making him hiss in pleasure. His hand landed on her left buttock in reflex, massaging, as his body irradiated heat.

-Are you feeling tired? - he asked carefully, brushing the chocolate locks sticking on her forehead- Do you want to get some sleep? – he offered.

She shook her head in negative. Her striking sapphire orbs bright and dark as regarded him.

- _What do you want?_ \- he asked in a low voice, not wanting to push her. He had made her come in his mouth, had enjoyed the tremendous pleasure to share this extremely private instant with her, and even if he ached to brand her his in the ultimate way, the promise to share her future was enough for him…at least for now.

She placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down, their lips meeting fleetingly.

-You- she purred against his mouth, molding her body to his.

He kissed her more passionately this time, swiftly rolling them on the sheets, as he placed himself above her, and once more between her legs (he could swear that was quickly becoming his favorite place) as she spread herself to receive him. Leaning on his elbows, he relished the view of her tantalizing naked, nicely shaped breasts as she run her hands over his strained biceps, shoulders and back biting her lower lip in appreciation, one hand slipping in his pants as she squeezed his firm butt, the other one palming him above the fabric of his pants.

He snorted at her clumsy efforts in fighting with the laces of his pajamas pants, the snicker rapidly turning into a groan when she finally managed to shove the cloth down and grabbed him in her hand. He almost lost it right there, when her naughty fingers pumped him up-down one, two…thrice as she leaned forward to bite his chin, dampening her hand with precum.

Her hand abandoned his engorged shaft momentarily, to place her legs around his waist to tug him down, both of them hissing at the contact. He took the chance to taste her breasts, licking thoroughly at the pebble nipples, his self-control ebbing away every time she rubbed herself against him in a rather sensual manner.

He placed himself at her entrance couldn’t stand it anymore, and both of them froze, their eyes locking and the air felt heavier for a second. The feel of her warm pussy soaking his flesh felt so surreal, and he wanted nothing more, but he needed confirmation.

-You sure Lizzie? – he asked seriously, grasping at the miniscule amount of control he left.

She pulled his mouth at hers, her hands caressing the uneven skin of his back, leaning back for a moment to gaze at his eyes - I love you…so that a yes, Raymond-

 

The first drops of a summer rainstorm started to hit the glass panel of the closed window. The wind was raging outside, stirring violently the waves in the beach, a sudden lightening crackling in the horizon, annunciating the upcoming torrential downpour. Neither of them noticed when the sheet of rain started to fall down soundly, the tempest between their bodies almost matching the one outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated the tags…yay!
> 
> Two more chapters left…fear not :)


End file.
